Laminar burning velocity (also referred to as “flame speed”) is a fundamental combustion property of any fuel/air mixture. As taught in SAE 2012-01-1742 formulating gasoline fuel blends having faster burning velocities can be an effective strategy for enhancing engine and vehicle performance. Faster burning fuels can lead to a more optimum combustion phasing resulting in a more efficient energy transfer and hence a faster acceleration and better performance.